Fun and Games
by xSugarxHighx
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice have lost their trust in the male population after getting their hearts broken. So they decide to get even. OOC,AU. Please read preface and let me know if you like it! Rated T...for now
1. Fun And Games

**I have a bunch of ideas for some new stories! Heres one of them, hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

Fun and Games (Preface)

BPOV

It's all fun and games, until someone gets hurt.

That saying does not apply to us. Not any more. So maybe the guys we messed with got hurt. But it didn't matter. All men were the same. Filthy pigs that wanted to get in your pants. And once they had that accomplished, they dropped you and went looking for another girl to trick into bed. And we knew that. Me, Alice, and Rosalie have had it happen to us. It hurt. It really did. They tricked us, acted like they actually cared. They pretended to be the men of our dreams, they had everything we could wish for. They were smart, sexy, funny, sweet, loving...or so we thought.

It's all just a game to them. How fast could they gain our trust? Did we cry when we found out? Did we beg for them to take us back?

And then they would laugh.

"You said you loved me!"

"I say a lot of things I don't mean."

So we got back at them.

They broke our hearts. And our trust in men. So we got back at the whole male population. And really, it was kinda fun! Flirting with all those men, seeing the hope in their eyes when we went for the kill. And then the look of disappointment when they figured out it was only a game, they couldn't—_wouldn't_ have us. No matter how hard they tried.

We were best friends, Alice, Rose, and I. We had all had our hearts broken by men we thought loved us. Only to be dumped once we had given them what they wanted.

Of coarse, we'd been friends before that happened. We'd been best friends since middle school. It happened to Rose first, then Alice, and finally me.

So we decided to get back at them. All of them.

So we went out often. To clubs and bars. We dressed as sexily as possible. Attracting men like flies, acting like we wanted them, acting like we believed their lies. And when they thought they had us, when they were 'absolutely positive' they had us, we shut them down. Gave them a taste of their own medicine, but in much smaller doses. Because we didn't act like we loved them, or try to make them fall in love with us. We just made them believe we though they were attractive, got their ego as high as it would go, and then shot it down.

It was actually quite funny, having them act all cocky and full of themselves, and then making them so self conscious and embarrassed.

It was just a game to us, like it was to them. And we promised each other, to never ever fall for another man ever again. We didn't have any guy friends either. But that didn't matter, all we needed was each other. But still...it felt like something was missing...

**Well! There it is! This is only the preface, if you guys like it, please let me know. Because if no one does, I'll just delete it and start a different story.**


	2. She What!

**Awww! I'm so happy that people like this! So sorry it took me forever to update!! It feels like I haven't been on fanfiction in forever! But i checked my E-Mail today and saw a review -cough- skigrl -cough- who said something about authors who don't finish stories [ and made a nice comment that made me smile :) ] and i started feeling really guilty. So I'll try to update when I can u guys! Thanks for reading! :-D And sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but I was kinda in a rush :(**

**Oops, almost forgot!**

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. (NOW I'm done :)!) **

Chapter 2

She What?!

BPOV

"Could I get you a drink?"

Ah, I've lost count of how many times I've heard that line after number 47.

"Sure" I said in a sexy whisper. (I've been told it's sexy... I'm not conceited!) I followed this man to the bar. Sure, he was attractive. Messy brown hair, well built, hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with some dark, almost black, jeans. We matched. I was wearing a black and red cocktail dress **(Pic on profile, I think it's cute)**. We went over and sat down on the stools in front of the bar. The bar was held up by pillars so that there was empty space between the top of the bar and the floor.

The bar tender came to us quickly.

"Is there _anything_ I could get you?" he asked while looking me up and down.

Hot-guy-in-red-shirt put his arm around my waist possessively.

"_I'll_have an Adios Motherfuker" he said while glaring at the guy, who ignored him completely and turned back to me.

"And what do _you_ want?" he asked with a perverted smile. I smiled to myself. I was going to be killing two birds with one stone tonight.

"I'll have the Slippery Panties" I whispered seductively while rubbing my thighs together. The bartenders mouth dropped open and I heard Hot-dude-in-red-shirt's breath hitch.

Sure, I thought it was kinda funny. But after three minute and _still_ no progress, I started getting frustrated.

I cleared my throat,"Now please?"

"R-r-right away miss" he stuttered while turning around to gather all the necessary ingredients. I smirked.

Hot-dude-in...lets just call him Chris, turned in his stool so that he was now facing me, "what d'you say about going to my place after this?" he asked with nothing but lust in his hazel eyes.

I leaned over and put my hand on his knee and my lips next his ear "I say, you took the words right outta my mouth" I whispered while letting my hand travel up to his thigh.

He groaned. Sexual frustration, perfect.

"Here you go"

I looked up. Oh yea, the bartender. He handed Hot--Chris his drink and then handed me mine, along with a slip of paper.

"Please call me any time you want Slippery Panties" he whispered in what he probably thought was a seductive tone.

I winked "I'll keep that in mind" I said while putting the piece of paper in my bra.

We drank our drinks in piece, until Chris started trying to slide his hand under my dress that is.

I slapped his hand away "Not until we get to your place" I scolded.

"Then let's go now!" he begged.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and started texting Alice (I can text without looking)

_doe eyes 2 porcupine_

_meet me at the red pole_

_in 30sec._

There was a red pole next the the doors leading out, and it was going to be our meeting spot for today. I would give Alice 30 seconds, and when I once I saw her there, I'd leave with watever guy I was with, and she would stop me by giving him some lame excuse. I know, not a very deep plan, but it was so funny how the guys bought all the lies, no matter how ridiculous.

"Hmm..." I pretended to think about it, which earned another groan from Chris.

25 seconds and still no Alice. Oh well, she'll show up anytime now.

"sure"

Chris put on a satisfied smile. "Let's go!" and he pulled me across the dance floor towards the door.

We were half way there and still no Alice!

I started panicking.

I took my phone out once more.

_doe eyes 2 foxy_

_need help ASAP!_

_porcupine isn't showing up!_

_meet at the red pole_

I _really_ hoped she'd hurry!

OoO

Oh no!

We had made it to the doors now.

Just as Chris started opening the door, I saw a head of long blonde hair break through a crowd of dancers.

"Bella!"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Rose!" I screamed while streaching my free hand out to her. She grabbed it and pulled.

_OW!_

I was now being painfully pulled between Chris and Rose. No wonder this was considered a painful form of torture in China...or was it Japan...Europe?

_OW!_

Oh yea! back to that pain in my arms.

"CHRIS!"

Chris stopped pulling my arm and turned around. Finally!

"My name's Paul!"

Oh...so that's his name!

"Well I'm sorry 'Paul' but Bella already promised to come to my place"

Ye--What did she say!!

"Oh...well...we could have a--" she cut him off.

"I don't roll... _your_ way" she said quickly and pulled me back into the crowd of throbbing dancers.

"Where the hell is Alice?!" was the first thing out of my mouth. I was pissed! I almost had to leave, alone, with Paul!

"I don't know, I'm just glad I got to you in time" she responded with a sigh.

"When I find her I am so gonna-" My threat was cut short by a cheerful, high pitched-

"I'm here!"

I turned to face the current cause of my frustration/anger, which was smiling happily by the way, and proceeded with my ranting.

"Where the hell were you!?" I screeched. I saw Alices' expression quickly turn to one of guilt and saw her nervously fidget with her fingers.

"Well...there was this guy-" Okay, it was my turn to cut her off.

"A guy?! A guy is the reason I almost had to leave this club with a horny individual of the male species!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish!" She proclaimed with a stomp of her foot.

I glared at her, but none the less, stayed quiet.

"Well, as I was saying," the nervousness came back again, "so there was this guy I met." She looked a bit hesitant and started biting her bottom lip and avoided looking me and Rose in the eyes.

"And well...I was...actually...thinkingaboutgivinghimmyrealphonenumber!" **(thinking about giving him my real phone number!)**she rushed out.

I felt my mouth drop open (and I'm pretty sure Rose's did too) and looked at Alice in disbelief. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" I asked in an almost dreamlike voice. Alice sighed.

"I said...I thought about giving him my real phone number" She repeated with a wince.

"That's what we thought you said" stated Rose as she calmly walked forward, grabbed Alice by the shoulders, and started shaking her.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Alice shrieked.

"Trying to bring you back to your common sense" answered Rose.

"No, you guys, I'm serious!" Rose started shaking Alice a bit more violently.

"STOP ROSE!!" she screamed. Rose stilled.

"You know what? I'm just trying to help you. When you run into that guy's arms and he does the _exact same thing_ all the others did. Don't come crying to us!" she hissed before storming out of the club.

Alice stood there motionless while I stood there in shock.

* * *

**Okayyy, so I'm gonna stop here. I won't be able to update tomorrow since I'm making Halloween cookies tomorrow :) But I'll see if i can update the day after Halloween. Reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
